


Sit In My Lap

by n8sk8gr8



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k is adorable even when suckin dick, Car Sex, Collars, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, More tags to be added, Pet Play, Smut, aged down Murphy, blowjob, but really cute smut, inexperienced 10k, its bandanas but still, lots of praise, murphy loved to tease, protective addy, protective doc, puppy 10k, warren pulls through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n8sk8gr8/pseuds/n8sk8gr8
Summary: Some interactions between the groups adorable puppy, 10k, & the groups grump, Murphy.It all starts with there being not enough seats....(Aka I thought this was gonna be a one shot but it was too cute to not continue it)





	1. Sit In My Lap

**Author's Note:**

> I had Murphy call 10k "kid" but its just because its a tease that he is the youngest of the group, they both are of legal age.
> 
> This is my first fanfic im gonna be real here, so feedback is encouraged!
> 
> Edit: Realized Murphy is like 40, so he is aged down so it is more appropriate for him & 10k to be together.

The West Ward Bound group had been all packed into a small car with only 5 seats. It felt more like a clown car, having all the members squished in, unable to have personal space. 

Having 6 in their group, they had one less seat than needed, & the trunk was full of their gear. The solution? Someone would have to sit in someone elses lap. Warren, Doc, & Vasquez were obviously not going to do it. Addy refused, wanting to keep her dignity. 

This left Murphy & 10k. 10k was the youngest of the group, so he couldn't simply say no. Murphy, with his shit eating grin, patted his lap while the kid quietly groaned. 

10k tried to keep away from Murphy by trying to sit over his knees more so his thighs, but Murphy quickly wrapped his arms around 10k's chest & pulled him flush to his chest. 10k's long limbs flailed slightly; trying to get Murphy to quit it.

From beside them Addy snorted, & Doc narrowed his eyes at Murphy. Murphy laughed & got close to 10k's ear, staring at Doc, & said "What? Its not like I bite." He punctuated by snapping his teeth together, right by 10k's ear. Addy laughed harder, & 10k tried to squirm away. 

Warren glanced at Murphy in the rear view mirror, "dont make me turn this car around, you wont be happy if I do." 

Murphy chuckled & hid behind 10k, who was getting redder by the second. He mumbled about wishing they had a larger car. 10k kept squirming, trying to have as much space as he could to himself, much to Murphy's distaste. 

"Come on kid, quit squirming already. Seriously, you are making this harder than it has to be." Murphy says quietly, trying to wrap his arms tighter around 10ks middle. He doesn't think 10k knew, but Murphy was quickly getting hard, having that sweet ass so close to his cock.

Murphy sighed, loosening his arms around 10k, "Kid, its really getting annoying now. Stop. It." Murphy growled lowly into 10ks ear. 10k raised one arm to smack it over his ear, the one Murphy growled into. He instantly stopped moving, & let Murphy adjust his body. 

Murphy dragged 10k back against him, having his head lay back against Murphys shoulder, & folded his arms together over his chest. Murphy then curled his own arms loosely around 10ks middle, all the while glancing around the car to see what everyone was doing. Doc & Addy were trying to get in some sleep, while Vasquez & Warren talked quietly of where they were going. The music was turned up loud enough that they could speak to each other, but not be heard by the others of they kept their voices low. 

10k was trying to hide his blush, Murphy whispers "get some rest kid, you need it." 10k nodded, & surprisingly was out very fast, feeling the warmth of someone else so close to him. 

 

When 10k woke up he & Murphy were the only ones in the car, 10k was moved sideways so he could lay his head onto Murphy's neck & rest. Murphy was carding his hand though the kids hair, humming something that vibrated though his chest. 10k whined quietly when Murphy dropped his hand out of the kids hair, & quickly got red when Murphy chuckled. 

"Awake now? Dont worry kid, the others just left to do some scavenging. They left you here to guard me. I insisted, since you haven't been able to rest well lately. 

"Oh....ok, thanks Murphy." 10k said, trying to slide out of Murphys lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" Murphy said, pulling 10k back into his lap. "You have something to take care of first."

10k let out a confused hum, trying to squirm out of Murphys grip, but quickly stopped when Murphy grinded his erection into 10ks ass. 

10k reddened instantly, & stuttered a "W-what do you mean? Why don't you?" He said, though he was still in Murphy's grip, letting him grind into his ass, getting hard as the seconds ticked by. 

"All that squirming? I told you that you were making it harder than it had to be, I meant it in two ways. That sweet ass of yours does wonders." Murphy said, using one hand to undo his belt, button, & zipper. The other went to 10ks legs, Murphy directed his slim legs to be on either side of his own, so 10k was straddling his thighs. Once he was done, he moved his hand slowly up to between his legs. Brushing lightly over 10ks own growing erection. 

10k gasped, & moved his hands to stop Murphy's. He whined lowly, & squirmed more, trying to press his erection into Murphy's hand over him. 

Murphy chuckled, "Not even gonna say sorry? Damn, did you do it on purpose? Is that why you're so quiet? Were you trying to get me all hot & bothered, hoping I would take it as an invitation?" As he spoke he undid 10k's own pants, sliding his hand to press into him, with his boxers the only thing between his hand & 10ks erection. "That wasn't rhetorical you know, answer me" he growled. 

10k whined again, softly bucking into Murphys hand, unsure what to do. "N-no! I didn't! Just trying to get co-comfortable! I swear!" 10k stuttered out, trying to stay quiet. He grinding into Murphys hand & erection, moving one way & then the other, back & forth. 

"Hm. Ill take your word for it. Have you ever done anything like this before? Ever had a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Oh! Could this be your first time?" Murphy said, more excited near the end. The thought of being 10k's 'first' made his cock throb, & he ground it into his ass as a good measure. 

"I've never before. No partners...frick." 10k panted out, gasping as Murphy slid his hand into his boxers once he confirmed Murphy was his first. 

Murphy chuckled darkly, stroking softly over the head of 10ks cock. He wanted to make this good for the kid then. "Oh wow, really? Well it is an honor! Ok kid" he said sliding his hand out of his pants, earning a whine from 10k, & holding his hand in front of his mouth "spit please, it will help some, ok?" Murphy purred, into his ear. 

10k hesitantly did what he was told, collecting some spit into his mouth & spitting it into Murphy's hand, as Murphy used it as crude lube on 10ks erection he gasped & bucked into Murphys hand. He let out a choked moan, gripping his hands into Murphys pant legs. 

Murphy kissed along the kids neck, & used his other hand to trail up to his mouth. "You have to be quiet 10k, we don't want to draw attention do we? Do I need to gag you?" 10k whimpered at the mention of a gag, & Murphy chuckled as he withdrew his hand to untie the bandana around the kids head. He put it into the kids whining mouth, & tied it behind his head. 

Murphy sweetly whispered "Be a good boy for me, wont you? You are so adorable 10k, whining & moaning. Id love to hear you scream & moan, but sadly we cant here. Too many variables. So be a good boy & moan into this gag instead, Ill take care of you." Murphy spit into his hands, & trailed them back down to 10ks erection, he used the spit to slicken the throbbing erection. 

Murphy ground his own cock into 10ks ass in time with the strokes he gave to the kids cock. He trailed his fingers lightly over the head, played with the veins, other tricks he used on himself to get the younger off. In a short amount of time 10k was orgasming, clenching his fists tightly on Murphy's knees. His hips bucked & stuttered through the white hot pleasure, grounding into Murphy in the process. 

Murphy groaned, & licked the cum off his hands, "fuck kid, that was hot. A little short yeah, but good for a first time still. Fuck, I almost came in my pants." He loosened the knot in the bandana, taking the makeshift gag out of 10ks mouth, & laid him down in the seat. 10k was panting & shaking slightly, coming down from the rush slowly. Murphy groaned at the blissed out look on 10ks face, wishing he had a camera to capture the look & the ravished composure of the boy. 

Murphy dug around for a water bottle, handed it to the kid & told him to drink up. He slipped out of the car, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his belt loop. "Wha....what about you?" 10k sighed out, glossy eyes looking up expectingly. 

"Ill be right back ok? Just take it easy, Im fine ok?" Murphy groaned out, waddling away as fast as he could, not wanting to cum in his pants. He leaned against the car & stroked one out, imagining the kid giving kitten licks to his cock, 'repaying the favor'. God, this kid was going to kill him. 

After tucking himself back into his pants, he slipped back into the backseat. He helped 10k tidy himself up, tied his bandana back around his forehead, & kissed each cheek. 

He was going to stop there, but 10k looked expectant, & kissed Murphy on the mouth when he didn't react. The kiss was soft, inexperienced, but sweet. Murphy smiled when the younger pulled way, still red & glossy looking. 

Murphy layed back against the bench seat, extending his body in the small space, & pulled 10k to lay on top of him. It was the best cuddling they could do right now, & Murphy wrapped his arms around 10ks back, one hand petting his hair. 

10k settled into Murphy much easier this time, & softly said "can we uh.....do that more sometime?" 

Murphy sputtered, "God you will be the death of me! But yes, if thats what you want. I for one would absolutely love to."


	2. Repayment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Murphy has a soft spot for 10k, he also wishes for repayment.

When 10k woke up once again it was to Addy squealing over "how cute he looked all curled up on Murphy." He could feel, more so then hear, Murphy himself softly  _growling_  at the mention. 

He slowly blinked his eyes open, & tried to sit up. The arm around his back, Murphy's to be exact, slid off his back & instead held his side. 

"Oh look what you did Addy, you woke him up! I got him to sleep soundly for the first time in what, ages? & you wake him!" Murphy grumbles, while Addy laughs from the passenger seat. 

"Ok ok, I'm sorry 10k! But really, you were so cute! Like a little puppy, you even drooled a little I think!" She joked, pointing to a small wet spot on Murphy's chest. 

10k slowly sat up, still disoriented. As he was sitting up, he ended up straddling Murphy's legs. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with both hands. "S'ok Addy" he yawned out, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Murphy looked away, & Addy giggled softly. 10k was unaware of the soft pink that spread over Murphy's face as he fumbled to get off of Murphy & out of the backseat, wobbling the whole way. 

 

* * *

 

 

The group had come back, they ended up finding a larger vehicle, this one with enough seats for them all. There was the front seats, for Warren & Vasquez to claim. The middle bench Addy & Doc had claimed quickly, which left the back most bench for 10k & Murphy to share. 

Addy was quick to make a comment about the two 'having room to cuddle,' which Murphy was quick to grumble at. 

10k didn't mind at all though, he smiled gently at Murphy as he climbed to the very back with him, who returned it fondly. 

 

* * *

 

 

At the next stop they made Warren divided them again into small groups to scavenge, though this time she wanted 10k & Doc to search together. That was quickly changed when Addy & Murphy both began complaining, _very loudly,_ of not wanting to be teamed together. 

Warren had sighed, looked to 10k & motioned to Murphy, "you wouldn't mind, right?" 

10k looked to Murphy & smiled, & shrugged. Murphy smiled back, & stuck his tongue out at Addy. 

 

* * *

 

 

They all split up when Warren gave the word, Murphy & 10k heading to a deserted looking gas station they passed just a few minutes before they stopped to reload on supplies. 

On the walk Murphy was whistling some tune he didn't recognize, & 10k was feeling strangely at peace. Momentarily he forgot about zombies, & the danger. He glanced to the man beside him, who winked when he caught 10k looking to him. 

10k softly blushed & picked up his pace, wanting to hide his blush. This only made Murphy chuckle, thought he didn't mind at all. 

 

* * *

 

 

When the two got to the gas station 10k pulled out his knife, he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from humans or zombies with the sound of his gun. He quietly opened the door, though a bell above it happened to ring anyways. 

10k & Murphy stopped, & tried to hear if there was movement in the gas station. When they heard nothing, 10k leaned closer to Murphy. 

He whispered "make sure its clear, then search for supplies, agreed?" to him, which Murphy replied with a short nod. 

10k scanned the building, he quickly looked through the shelves looking to see any alive or undead foes.

Wuen he saw nothing he sheathed his knife, & was about to head back to find Murphy, deeming the building clear, when suddenly he was spun & pinned to a wall. 

The younger scrambled for a short moment, before realizing it was Murphy who had pinned him. He sighed & relaxed instantly, glad it wasn't someone trying to harm him. 

Murphy looked soft as he cupped the boys jaw, tilting his head to give him a few kisses. Though the kisses were very chaste & tame, 10k was turning pink & holding tight to Murphy's jacket sleeves. 

When Murphy pulled back slightly 10k whined, trying to chase his mouth. Murphy laughed, & slid his hands to 10k's neck, "Hold on, we can kiss more, just a minute! I wanted to make sure we were on the same page, but I think we are." 

As he spoke he slid a thigh between 10k's legs, & gently grinded it into his groin. This earned him a small gasp, & the pink on the youngers face to grow.  

Murphy kissed 10k for a minute or so longer, getting him riled up. He slid his hands up to the boys shoulders, & gently pushed him back some. Murphy then pressed down with his hands, getting the boy to drop to his knees in front of him. 

10k looked up at Murphy with slight confusion, he wanted to keep kissing him, so why was he now on his knees in front of the man? 

10k's thoughts were halted when Murphy began undoing his belt. The most the boy had done was with Murphy just the other day, so of course he was a little nervous for what was to come. He wet his lips, a nervous tick, & looked up to the man in front of him. 

 

Murphy's face softened as he looked down at the boy, & slid one thumb over his bottom lip as he spoke quietly to him, "we can stop at any second if you want, ok? I just wanted some alone time with you, & figured this would be nice repayment, don't you agree?" 

10k hesitantly slipped his tongue out to give a tiny lick at the thumb on his lip, which the man above him huffed & tightened his other hand at, which still rested on his shoulder. 10k took this as a good response, & opened his mouth wider at.

Murphy slid his thumb into the boys mouth, pressing into his tongue. 10k accepted the intrusion, & hummed around it.

Murphy smirked, "Good boy. You said I was your first right? Do you know much about blowjobs? I was thinking you could put that pretty mouth to use, without danger of you being too loud."

10k hummed around the thumb in his mouth, which Murphy then withdrew. "I uh...don't know much at all. Id be willing to try though." He softly says, nuzzling into the hand Murphy moved to pet his hair.

"Thats ok, we can go slow. Why dont you just try doing that you think would feel nice, ok?" Murphy purrs out, scratching above the nape of 10ks neck. He moves his other hand to unbutton & unzip his pants, at which 10k moves his hands up to hold onto Murphy's thighs.

Murphy pulls his cock out of his pants. He uses one hand to hold himself, & the other guides the boys face to Murphy's member.

10k wraps one hand around the base, & sticks his tongue out to lick at Murphy's hard on. He licks a stripe from the underside to the head, making sure to leave saliva over the skin. He hesitantly looks up to Murphy, who encourages him with a 'good boy,' & 'you're doing good baby.' 

10k blushes slightly & looks back down. He draws his tongue back to get more saliva, & then kitten licks his way around the length in his hand. Murphy lets out a few small grunts, which spurs the boy on. He slowly pumps the hand at the base, & takes the head into his mouth. He wraps his lips around the length, & looks into Murphy's eyes, which earns a low growl from the man.

Murphy is trying with all his might not to rush 10k, he is enjoying how _innocently_ he looks at him, asking with his eyes 'am I doing good?' He groans as 10k goes back to kitten licks, & licking long strips from base to head.

"Shit kid, you look so... _erotic_. On your knees for me, sweetly licking my cock, yet looking at me so innocently. Fuck, how are you so adorable with your lips around my dick?" He rants, watching the boy lick at him, trying to get him off.

10k keeps stroking all of Murphy's erection he cannot get his mouth on. He mostly sticks to little licks, but occasionally takes the head into his mouth. Murphy's praise is going straight to his own groin, turning him on & making his pants tight. He wants to touch himself, yet he wants even more to please Murphy.

Feeling brave, 10k opens his mouth & sticks out his tongue. He guides Murphy's cock into his mouth, careful of his teeth. He can't fit a lot into his mouth, being so in experienced; but he moves his tongue around the underside of the cock in his mouth, & strokes what all he cannot fit.

Murphy instantly praises the boy; "You're doing so good. God for your first blowjob you're doing terrific, its taking a lot for me not to fuck into your mouth. Your mouth is so warm, & your lips so soft. Fuck, Im close already." He rambles, petting 10ks hair & stroking his face.

10k whines softly around the erection in his mouth, he is so glad he is doing good. This draws a low moan from Murphy, feeling the vibration through his cock.

"God that was hot, you know that feels amazing? Well, you do now huh?" He growls out, hunching slightly over 10k.

At hearing this 10k tries to take even more into his mouth, & hums in acknowledgment. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on not choking or hurting himself. He is torn between wanting nothing more than to _please_ Murphy,  & nervousness of choking.

Murphy's hips stutter forward a little, & he draws himself out of 10ks warm mouth. The boy whines & chases after his erection, but is held back by Murphy's hand gripping his hair.

Murphy strokes himself to completion, cumming over 10ks lips & face.

After a few seconds the boy sticks his tongue out to lick up some cum, & earns a laugh from Murphy when he makes a little face at the taste.

"Sorry 10k, here ill clean you up.  You did so good, I so wish I had a camera, you looked to adorable around my cock." He says, breathing heavier than normal, "God you look great like this too."

10k lets Murphy drag a cloth over his mouth, cleaning him up. He pushes his head into the hand in his hair, & whines lowly until Murphy's hand begins to pet his hair.

"See? Fucking adorable, goddamn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been really enjoying writing this, & I have greatly appreciated the feedback! I want to start a steady update schedule, but I am currently dealing with withdrawals from my medication.   
> Sorry if updates are inconsistent, I will be trying to make sure all updates are quality more so than quantity.


	3. Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy got his repayment, but there is no way in hell he will pass up taking care of 10k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont shame me for my pet play kink thats coming through.  
> I personally think it is a kink Murphy would have as well, judging from his personality. Who else is a better pup than 10k?

Murphy is still breathing heavily as he gently slides one foot between 10k's legs. The boy reacts by pushing his hips forward, & grinding slowly into Murphy's leg.

Murphy curses lowly, & move his leg back, which draws a loud whine from 10k. When 10k slides his hands down to reach into his own pants, Murphy's hand comes up to push his shoulder back into the wall, which draws his hand out of his waistband.

Murphy chuckles & slides down im front of 10k, "You have been so good for me, let me do it. No touching for you, ok?"

10k nods vigorously, & slides his hands to his thighs instead. Murphy watches him a moment longer: taking in how lust blown 10ks eyes are, the way he is has his back straightened & shows off his chest, & the way he holds his hands tightly onto the fabric of his pants. 

Murphy ducks closer, slotting their mouths together in an almost kiss, & begins testing 10k.

"You look like a obedient puppy, don't you? I tell you no touching, & you comply so well." He begins, breathing hotly over the boys lips. "I know how badly you want to touch, huh? Is that right?"

10k is too far gone to collect any words, instead he whines & gives a sharp, short nod. He closes his eyes & presses their lips together. 10k had only had pecks for kisses, & on the cheek at that. He was unsure what he was doing, so he pressed his lips to Murphy's & whined lowly, trying to spur Murphy on.

Murphy, of course, finds this adorable. He takes the lead in the kiss, slowly licking over 10ks bottom lip, then softly & slowly slots their lips together. He slides his hands to 10ks hips, & slides one under his shirt, slowly trailing his fingers up his torso.

At the touch of Murphy's hands, 10ks eyes fly open as he draws back with a moan. His hands were f _reezing,_  the temperature sending jolts through his body. 10k knew Murphy's hands were usually cold, but he didn't realize it would be so amplified by how his chest was already warm.

10ks hands grasped the fabric of his pants even harder, making his knuckles go white. He spread his knees further apart, & rocked his hips forward, looking for any friction. 

Murphy chuckled & let the boy, instead watching as he slid a thumb over a pointed nipple. He watched as 10k whined & tried to get any friction, he was getting louder & louder as every second passed.

Ducking his head into 10ks neck, Murphy began kissing there & began to suck the skin into his mouth. He used his other hand to slide down to 10ks erection trapped inside his pants. He put the littlest pressure, letting 10k grind into the hand, groaning lowly.

Murphy drew his hands back to rub them together a little, he wanted to warm up his hands some for the boy. He undid the zipper & button, sliding his hand into 10ks pants. He could feel how hot the boy was getting, panting & grinding into the hand in his pants.

10k let out another whine, & tried to grind down onto Murphy's hand. He was so hard it  _hurt._ "Murphy.... _please_ " he whispered, trying to spur the older man on. 

At that, Murphy got impatient. He slid his hands into 10ks boxers in an instant. He drew the fabric back enough for 10ks erection to pop out, & began toying with it. He spit into one hand, the other already gently trailing along the underside.

10k had moved his hands from his thighs to holding onto Murphy. He fisted his hands in the fabric of Murphy's shirt, trying to draw him in closer, or to hold on for dear life. He was thrusting his hips forward, & into Murphy's hands.

He had one spit slicked hand wrapped around 10ks dick, stroking up & down tightly. The other was wrapped around 10ks back, drawing him in closer. 10k arched upward, into Murphy's chest, & he pressed his face there to muffle his moans.

Murphy littered kisses over his neck, & nipped gently at the skin. 10k tensed at the feel of his teeth, so Murphy was careful in dragging his teeth down the length of his neck.

"Murphy....no breaking skin..." 10k said, holding back moans so he could be heard clearly. The danger of Murphy's teeth made 10ks pulse quicken, but it was still danger none the less. 

10k was getting close, Murphy could tell, so he slid the hand from the boys back into his hair, & gripped the hair to pull back his head. He put more effort into sucking & licking at 10ks neck, reddening the skin that would surely become hickeys.

The boys hips stuttered, & Murphy growled into 10ks neck as he came. Murphy continued to slowly stroke 10k through it. He chuckled when he began to whine from the overstimulation, but kept his hands in their place on Murphy's shirt front. 

Murphy stilled his hand over 10ks cock, & used the other in his hair to guide their lips together. The older of the two kissed over 10ks neck, cleaning him up & pulling his pants back up. "Such good boy, even after you cum you obey."

10k groaned & reached to hold onto Murphy's face, & drew him close to his own. He softly pressed their lips together, & stroked his thumb over Murphy's jaw. He smiled as he drew back, "Thanks for always taking care of me, I'm always a mess after."

Murphy laughs, "Well its only fair, i am the one who is making you such a mess, aren't I? Like hell I'll fuck you & leave you with your pants down."

10k cocks his head to the side, "Wait, you haven't fucked me yet."

Murphy chokes then, he didn't miss the 'yet', & hopes it isn't too far off.


	4. Boyfriends? Boyfriends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discovers the two men being together, & the group shows their support, although hesitant. 
> 
> Sorry if you were expecting some more smut, I was in a fluff kinda mood. Build up to smut that is coming up though!

When the two men returned to the group Warren gave 10k a second look, amused by the spots on his neck. "Hey 10k, did everything go ok with you two?"

10k looked over to her & nodded, "Yeah, no problems" he said.

"Good, any close calls? Or are those marks from the living?" Warren smirked, putting a hand on her hip. She thought that either 10k didn't realize there were dark splotches there, or he had more guts than she thought.

10k immediately reddened, drawing his hands up to his neck. "Uhh marks?" he quietly questioned, looking to the floor as he tried to pull his collar to cover the length of his neck.

Murphy stepped closer to them, investigated the boys neck, & shrugged, a little "oops" coming from him.

At that Warren bellowed with laughter. "You two? God, we knew you guys were at each others throats, but we didn't think  _like this."_  She rummaged through her bag, & pulled out a bottle. "I picked this up figuring we could sell or trade it, but I think you guys should have it." she smirked, tossing the bottle to Murphy.

Murphy caught it easily, & turned it over to read the label. "Oh, lube! That will come in handy, huh 10k?" Murphy said, smirking at him. "Thanks Roberta, we will make good use of it." He punctuated with a wink.

10ks face got impossibly redder, trying to hide his face. Murphy sauntered over to 10k, & gave him the tiniest peck on the top of his head. "Hey, it's human nature! Nothing to be embarrassed about! Sorry though, I didn't realize I left the hickeys. I'll be more careful next time." Murphy explained, slipping the bottle into one of his own pockets.

10k nodded, peeked out of the fabric of his shirt, & mumbled "S'ok. I uh, liked it, just....didn't realize it would leave marks."

Murphy's grin grew, & slid a hand into 10ks. "Alright, I'll make sure to keep that in mind. Wonder if there is any foundation or concealer in the possessions of our rag-tag group."

 

* * *

  


The news must have been passed fast, because Murphy soon found himself cornered by Addy & Doc. The two led him away, saying they needed him for something they didn't care to explain.

Murphy realized that was a ruse when the two stopped guiding him, & instead turned to him with crossed arms. He raised a brow, he was surprised certainly.

Addy begun, "So you & 10k huh? Are you guys dating now?"

Murphy sputtered a second, "Well uh...I think? We didn't uh.....clarify to each other I guess? I'd like to think we are, though." He scratched his head in thought, looking a little sheepish.

"Ok, I can see that. It _is_ the apocalypse after all." she laughed, uncrossing her arms, letting them fall to her hips. "You better-"

Doc cut her off before she could finish, "You better be good to him. 10k can handle himself fine, but we 100% have his back, you hear?" He narrowed his eyes, trying to look intimidating.

"Uh yeah, what Doc said. Hurt him & I wont hesitate to inflict a world of pain on you" Addy chimed in, laughing slightly at Doc's bluntness.

Murphy nodded furiously, "Oh of course, I know he is the treasurer of this group. Besides, I wouldn't dream of hurting him. I mean unless he is into that, who knows" Murphy trailed off.

At that Doc visibly looked annoyed, he ground out a curt " _Murphy_."

At which Addy laughed, & patted Doc's arm. "Doc what could you expect from Murphy, he is crude & a tease. He's trying do get under your skin."

Murphy nodded, "She is not wrong, my friend. Besides, 10k is much too soft for that. He is - _was_ \- a virgin, doubt he would be too into it, apocalypse & all. Figure he would be more into I dunno.... _praise_." He narrowed his eyes at Doc, trying to push his buttons.

It very much worked, Doc was sputtering & trying to step closer to Murphy, no doubt to hit the man. Addy held him back though, at which point Murphy laughed as he raised his hands & started walking backwards, toward the rest group.

 

* * *

  


Meanwhile, Vasquez & Warren were having.... "a talk" with 10k.

"You with the blue man now?" Vasquez said, cutting to the chase, "Can't imagine why, he seemed too harsh for someone....like you."

10k cocked his head, "Like me?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What he means is, he constantly pushes everyone's buttons. Where you on the other hand, are short spoken. Not to mention, he is uh...more  _experienced_ , or so hesays." Warren supplies for Vasquez, who rolls his eyes slightly when she swats his arm.

"Oh. So what, uh you guys saying not too or....?" 10k said, crossing his arms.

Warren let out a huff, "No one can tell you want to do in this regard 10k, I advise you to be careful yes, but I know full well you can handle Murphy." Her faces changes to one more of sympathy, "we also dont know uh...how this Murphy situation will end. He  _is_ the mission, after all."

10k nibbles at his lip, & nods. He _does_ know Murphy is the mission first to the group, but he still cant help the feeling that grew for the abrasive man.

"I mean I'd be more inclined with you not being with the bounty, but I get you have a limited dating pool." Vasquez shrugs as he speaks.

10k snorts, "Yeah...not often we come across someone who isn't trying to kill us, let alone survive long enough to see where anything goes."

He then hears someone approaching, he quickly looks over & smiles slightly when he sees its Murphy jogging over, with Addy & Doc farther behind in the distance.

"Oh, did you get 'a talk' too?" Murphy asks, slowing when he gets closer to 10k. "Doc & Addy threatened me some. You're well loved 10k, by more than one" he winks, smiling to 10k.

10k laughs "They threatened you? Really?" he looks skeptically from Murphy to Doc & Addy, still a ways off.

"Honestly! Addy I get, but Doc was very protective, usually he is all laid back! What do they take me for? I am the prefect gentleman" he says, crossing his arms.

The three all roll their eyes, or chuckle at the statement.

"Sure, Murphy.  _No idea_  where they would get the notion you are anything but." Warren laughs, turning to their vehicle to get in.

"Wow, I am _offended_ Roberta. Ill have you know-" Murphy starts, but is caught off guard by 10k grabbing his arm & gently pulling him to get into the SUV.

10k smiles at him, & it widdens when Murphy's face softens. "Come on Murph, they're messing with you." He tugs Murphy back into the back seats, & settles in himself.

Murphy follows 10ks guidance, & they huddle close together, thought they don't need to with all the room they have. 10k leans his head onto Murphy's shoulder & yawns as Doc & Addy climb into the middle seats.

Addy smiles as she sees 10k snuggling close to Murphy, who wraps a protective arm around him. She meets eyes with him, & winks, silently showing her support.

Doc on the other hand does the "im watching you" motion with his fingers to Murphy, though he smiles lightly as he looks to the resting 10k, tucked under Murphy's arm.

Murphy then ducks closer to 10ks head, whispering "10k, I've been wondering. Would you like to be my boyfriend? I'd like to make my intentions clear, that I very much like you." 

10k sits up, he smiles to Murphy & gently kisses him. "I'd like that a lot, Murphy" he says, sliding one hand down to hold Murphy's larger hand. 10k scoots as close as he can to Murphy, & lays his head on his shoulder again, content. 


	5. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is finally getting to use the lube?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda longer than I expected, oops? Also sorry if there are any mistakes, its currently 2:23am & head hurty lmao.

The group had come to a abandoned farm by the time Murphy awoke next. He had fallen asleep with 10k by his side, with their hands intertwined. As he blinked awake he saw 10k was awake already, but he hadn't removed his hand from its place with Murphy's.

Murphy let out a small yawn, & stirred slightly. 10k turned his head to smile at Murphy, instead of looking out the window to see the fields pass.

Warren slowed the vehicle, & turned the radio down slightly. "Alright everyone. We are going to check this farm, I'm hoping we can stay here a day or so. Any objections?"

"Lets just get going, yeah? Id lile to stretch my legs" Murphy complains, wiggling his legs back & forth in his seat.

"Ok, anyone else? Or is it just Mr. Grump?" Warren teased, pulling the vehicle to a stop, a safe distance from the buildings. "Ok, well. I guess we should all just make sure its clear, then meet back here. Got it?"

Everyone gave their affirmatives, & got out of the SUV. Without needing orders everyone split into their pairs. Doc & Addy quickly raised their weapons & went to check around the silos nearest to them, to the right of where the group pulled in.

Warren & Vasquez headed straight for the farm house, with the door ajar. It looked creepy, Murphy thought, so he was glad he didn't have to search it.

Which, left 10k & Murphy. 10k got out his knife for one hand, & his pistol for the other. Murphy followed close behind him, & was his look out.

The two headed to the barn, which was locked up tight; with a chain & heavy padlock. 10k huffed when he saw it, though Murphy asked to see his pistol.

"Why?" 10k asked, confused. Murphy's wasn't gonna try to _shoot_ the lock to open it right?

Murphy sighed a "Trust me, kid!" & gently took the gun from 10ks hands. He used the flat butt of the gun as a hammer. Murphy gave the padlock a few strikes on the side.

When the lock popped open, 10k looked at Murphy in awe. Murphy noticed, "Remember? I was in prison when this all started." He joked, though I It really was a trick he picked up from thieves in prison.

10k nodded, & then unraveled the chain around the barn doors. He made quick work & then opened the doors. "Care to explain how it works?" He said, though Murphy could tell he thought it was cool.

Murphy rambled about how their just needed to be some tension on the lock, & a few well place wacks could slide the lock apart.

10k was listening intently while he peeked into the barn, it was mostly open. There were wooden stalls for animals to be held in, & some large stacks of hay. There was a ladder that led to a loft, out of his sight.

When Murphy finished 10k gave him a "Thats cool! Comes in handy." then enter the barn. He peeks around the piles of hay, & sees nothing. There seems to be nothing living in the barn, though there are a few bones of chickens, he assumes from the size.

Murphy heads for the ladder first, figuring 10k could handle the floor on his own. He hesitantly climbed the ladder, & god into the loft.

It had some small hay bales, & a pile of dusty looking blankets. There are boxes on the far end, though he assumes they're pictures or something boring.

Murphy is startled when 10k comes up behind him, quietly asking if he found anything. He quickly recovers, & says he found blankets.

10k shrugs & heads back down the ladder, deeming the barn clear. He says so to Murphy, & waits for the man to climb down as well. They walk back to the SUV together, Murphy sliding his hand into 10ks.

10k smiles at Murphy, & jumps slightly when he hears a loud whistle. He whips his head around to see Addy, joined by Doc, giggling & making kissy faces at them.

Murphy sees this & stops 10k. Before 10k can protest Murphy gives him a sweet, but passionate kiss.

10k is as red as a cherry when Murphy pulls back, smiling at him. He then tugs at the boys hand, urging them forward.

Addy laughs even louder when she sees 10k raise his other hand, & slap it over his reddened face. Doc even lets out some snickers, watching the younger trail behind the smiling & triumphant man.

When they get back to the SUV Murphy leans against the vehicle, & pulls 10k closer to him. He peppers kisses over the hands still over his face, & smiles when 10k peeks through his fingers at Murphy.

 

* * *

 

Warren comes back soon, with Vasquez trailing behind. She takes the info of their surroundings from the group, & decides they will stay for a few nights, needing the rest.

The farm house is small, 'cozy' Doc says, & there are only a few rooms. Addy & Warren quickly claim their own rooms; leaving Vasquez, Doc, Murphy, & 10k to fight over the last two rooms.

"I think me & Doc should get the rooms. We need to keep an eye on Murphy, & I imagine him & 10k would share, but that might get...noisy" Vasquez explains, crossing his arms & daring them to fight back.

Murphy takes the bait, "Hey! All the more reason me & 10k should get a room! Privacy! Besides, what am I gonna do? Run off? Yeah right!" he shoots back, crossing his arms to mock Vasquez.

"He has a point, I'm sure they'll want room to you know....cuddle." Doc says, trailing off at the end.

As the three continue to converse about who gets what room, 10k sneaks a peek in each room, & he chooses the one that has the biggest bed. He silently waves his hands at Murphy, & makes sure the other two cannot see him. They both have their backs to him, so he thinks its safe.

Murphy smirks when he sees the kid, & throws up his hands with a "fine!" & goes around the two. He rushes over to the room 10k was watching from, & closes the door behind him.

10k & Murphy laugh as they quickly lock the door, & soon hear Vasquez pounding on the door. After a minute Vasquez moves away from the door, his yelling moving toward the other room, which 10k guesses Doc fallowed suit & claimed the last room when they were distracted.

Murphy scoops 10k up into his arms, "Good job!! That was very sneaky, & I'm very proud! Snagged us a room," he says, dropping 10k onto the bed, "so we can do this~!"

Murphy pushes 10k to lay down on the bed, & kisses him hungrily. He slowly cards one hand through 10ks hair, & the other moves to cup his jaw.

10k is quickly panting under him, red in the face & grabbing at Murphy's shirt.

Murphy quietly laughs at that, "Earlier you were red as hell when I kissed you in front of Doc & Addy, bit here you are...already needy just after a few seconds of kissing." he teases, brushing his thumb over 10ks pink lips.

10k gets even redder, "Sh-shut up, its different" he whispers. 10k is wary of being too loud. He doesn't need everyone teasing him, besides Murphy himself.

"Oh, must be. I'm the only one who gets to see you all needy & teased apart, huh? I don't mind one bit, of course." Murphy whispers, moving his fingers to unbutton 10ks shirt, & pull it off of him. He runs his hands over the smaller mans chest, "I like keeping whats _mine_ close to me, you know?" He accentuates his words by sliding a hand into 10ks hair, & pulling his head to the side, providing access to his neck.

10k is already a mess. He is whining under Murphy, grasping at his sleeves & trying to pull him back into kisses. "Please, Murphy" he whines, trying to tug Murphy's own shirt over his head.

"Geez kid! Ok, hush now. I got you, ok? Just....wait here a second" Murphy gets up, & moves to the bags they shucked off as soon as they closed the door. He digs around for a couple seconds, & then comes back to the whining 10k laid out on the bed.

He tugs the bandana from around his head, & instead moves it into his mouth. He ties it, & makes sure its not too tight, & continues after the nod from 10k. "We don't want you being too loud, huh? That would be hard to explain huh?" He then sets the lube onto the bed, & uses another bandana he found to tie the boys wrists together. He then makes quick work of 10ks pants, pulling them down his legs & tossing them to the floor.

Murphy sits back to look at 10k, who is blushing but wiggling his hips in a way he hopes is seductive. Murphy smiles, & then moves back to 10k. He kisses at his chest, & palms at him through his boxers.

Murphy then slides 10ks boxers down his legs, & moves to grab the lube. He coats his fingers, & moves to the boys ass. As he slips a finger in 10k slightly tenses, at which Murphy uses his other hand to grab at 10ks erection.

10k melts back into Murphy's touch, the intrusion is a new sensation, but as Murphy strokes his length he relaxes into his hands. He pulls at the bandana around his wrists, he wishes he could just pull Murphy's fingers closer. Since he can't, he rolls his hips down into each thrust of Murphy's fingers.

Murphy watches, & is amused by the boy trying to rush him. He chuckles, "Wow, needy for more already? Don't worry, we have all the time in the world." As he speaks he slows his hands, which earns him some high pitched whines. He laughs at that, & then speeds back up.

By the time Murphy has stretched 10k enough, the boy beneath him is panting through the gag in his mouth. Murphy lifts one of 10ks legs over his shoulder, leans in close, & asks for 10k to nod if he is ok.

10k furiously nods his head, even trying to use his leg over Murphy to draw him in closer. He lifts his hands up to touch at Murphy's face, though still bound together. Murphy smiles at this, lets him for a few seconds, & then grabs his wrists & raises them above the boys head.

Murphy uses one hand to guide himself into 10k, & the other he uses to keep the boys hands over his own head. He slowly slides in, & watches 10ks face to make sure he is ok.

10k lets out a drawn out groan as Murphy pushes in, he tilts his head back & tugs at where Murphy is holding his wrists. He is slightly annoyed Murphy decided to bind them, he just wants to t _ouch_ Murphy & hold onto him. He offhandedly figures that at least he doesn't need to worry about where to put his hands.

When Murphy bottoms out he slides his hand up 10ks chest, he leans down to leave a few hickeys, not being careful since its over his chest. 10k whines at this, & grinds his hips down into Murphy, wanting more from him.

Murphy sits back up to watch 10ks face as he pulls back, almost all the way out, & then quickly pushes back in. From the look on 10ks face, which is red with his eyes rolled back, Murphy continues the brisk rhythm. Each thrust chokes another moan out of 10k, the gag in his mouth keeps him mostly quiet, though Murphy has to lean down & whisper to him that they aren't alone in the house. 

"As much as I love the noises you are making, the gag was supposed to keep you _quiet_. Remember, we have the others in the house with us." He whispers hotly into the boys ear. He tightly holds onto 10ls hip with his right hand, using the grip to help bring him back into his trusts.

As Murphy is pounding into his boyfriend, he is silently appreciating the layout of the room. The 'bed' was more of just a mattress on the floor, so no squeaking will give them away. As much as he would _love_  to remind everyone just how much 10k was _his_ , Murphy also knew it would embarrass the boy to no end.

He is brought back by 10k tensing around him, as he spills over his own stomach. Murphy slows to a stop, & is in awe he made his boyfriend cum _untouched_. He gapes down at 10k,  & runs his hands all over him as he begins rambling.

" _Fuck_ , thats so hot? Holy shit....I didn't think I was able to do that. Damn baby, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself then." Murphy teased, he reached up to undo the gag in 10ks mouth.

Once his mouth was free, 10k wiggles his jaw a little. He then looks into Murphy's eyes, "...keep going? Wanna make you feel good, too." He pants out, wiggling his hips down into Murphy. He is extremely sensitive, so his hips stutter & he lets out a gasp at the feeling.

Murphy feels like the air was sucked out of him. He quietly curses, & adjusts himself. "You sure? If do you _definitely_ will need the gag, you will be very sensitive to everything you know..."

10k nods, & looks up at Murphy with puppy eyes. " _Please_?" he quietly begs, pulling his wrists down to the center of his chest.

Murphy can't say no to _t_ _hat adorable face,_  so he nods & ties the gag back into 10ks mouth. This time he makes a knot to go into his mouth, hoping it will help muffle the sounds more. He checks once more that the boy is sure, which he gets a nod from, & he resumes thrusting into him.

Murphy groans quietly, appreciating how hot it looks as 10k squirms around under him, overstimulated. It doesn't take long before he himself is already cumming, then coming to a halt.

10k is panting under him, & already back to being hard. He slides his hands from his chest down to his erection, & fumbles around. He is trying, although failing, to get himself off again. The way his hands are bound makes it hard to get a decent grip, so he is whining as he ends up teasing himself, much to his dismay.

Murphy takes a minute to notice, but when he does be chuckles. He pulls out, "Damn, again kid? Refractory period be damned" he says, licking one of his hands before trailing it down 10ks torso.

10k gasps & trusts into Murphy's hand, who leans down to leave a peck on 10ks mouth. He whines, being hindered to kiss back my the fabric in his mouth. Murphy loves to tease the boy, so he shamelessly does.

"You've been a good boy for me, haven't you? Id say so, wanting me to fuck you all oversensitive. God you liked it so much you're already hard again." Murphy teases, using his other hand to finger 10k, looking for his prostate.

At the gasp 10k lets out, Murphy guesses he found it. He rubs around his prostate, & begins stroking faster. 10ks hips are jerking back & forth between each of Murphy's hands, before arching off the bed as he cums.

As he settles back down Murphy looks for a rag & a bottle of water he had in his bag. He wets the cloth some, wipes up the drying cum, & then undoes 10ks gag. Be tilts the bottle to give the boy a drink, & then sets it down to untie his hands.

10k clears his throat, lets out a "Wow" & lulls his head to the side, spent.

Murphy lets out a loud laugh, "You can say that again, kid!" He rubs his hands over where the bandanas were tied, & after a few minutes he scoots to lay down beside 10k on the bed. He turns on his side, & easily pulls the boy flush to his chest, spooning him.

10k scrunches his nose, "we're all sweaty Murph..." he lazily gets out, "sticky 'n gross."

Murphy laughs again, "We can clean up more in a bit, you just lay right here." He says, wrapping his arms around 10k, "that was uh, rigorous, so you are gonna rest some before you even think of getting up."

10k sleepily nods, before passing out from exhaustion. Murphy stays awake; petting over 10ks hair, watching him peacefully sleep, & stroke over his relaxed chest.


	6. Best Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (probable) wrap up of the love birds. They get some alone time, & much needed rest. Murphy finds a little "gift" for 10k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter for this fic, but I have 3 others already in progress! I will be posting then when I can, so check back if you want to see more! 
> 
> Also Im Dumb™ & realized that Murphy is like 40? I thought the wrinkles were bc he was blue & you know, undead(ish)?? So while writing this I thought Murphy was much younger, so lets just say he is aged down?

By the next morning the group still wants to stay another day. Warren hadn't come around to tell everyone to get their stuff together, & no one objected, so it was a tacit understanding they were staying.

The two men cuddled in bed for a few hours, quietly talking about 'before.' Well, more so Murphy talking. 10k did talk but it was in his nature to be more of a listener. Murphy didn't really want to push 10k to speak more, he just wishes he was more comfortable to do so if he chose to.

Murphy spoke of how he experienced the world; the hardships & trials he had to face. But he spent the most time telling 10k of his favorite parts of the world, the different sights & experiences that left him breathless & in awe. 

By the time noon came around the two quietly emerged from their room. 10k wanted to look around the farm more, & Murphy had nothing he wanted to do, besides follow 10k.

They greeted different group mate's as they passed them, though everyone seemed to be taking it easy. Doc & Addy were playing cards, 10k could tell she was itchy to get up though. Vasquez was laying on the ragged couch, one arm thrown over his eyes. Warren didn't seem to be in sight, so the two proceeded outside.

"Wanna check out the barn. We might have missed supplies yesterday, or something useful." 10k said, looking to Murphy. It wasn't really a question, yet the tilt of his head suggested that he expected an answer.

"Oh yeah, smart thinking! I'll help I guess, nothing else to do." Murphy said, nodding & already walking off the porch. As 10k followed he figured he could talk more. "I wonder what animals they had here, there are stables & lots of hay, so I'd say horses?"

"Mhm, & chickens too. Saw some bones yesterday" 10k answered, the barn was a good distance from the ranch house. He figured they should be careful, in case something bad happens. He suggests so to Murphy.

"Oh, good thinking yeah. Ok, we should maybe stick close then? I'll watch your ass if you watch mine" Murphy says, reaching to open the door of the barn for 10k to pass through.

"Back. Its 'Watch your back.'" He says, smirking & passing through the door.

Murphy looks down to 10ks butt, "Eh, I'm still gonna watch your ass." He teases, watching the boy turn back & squint at him, but as soon as 10k turns Murphy is back to watching his ass move.

10k does another sweep of the barn, this time he pays attention to things in the barn, more so if there are living or undead. He walks to the wall lined with tools, assessing if any would make good weapons. He takes note of the varying pitchforks.

"Murphy, why don't you carry a weapon?" He asks, picking a pitchfork off the wall.

"I mean, why get my hands dirty when I have the group looking after me? I can control zombies, too. I guess I haven't seen the point to just yet." He muses, stopping to look at 10k. "Why do you ask?"

"What if we can't get to you? We get separated? How will you protect yourself?" 10k twirls the tool in his hands, not looking to Murphy. He has thought about this before, he is often worried how Murphy can be safe without a weapon.

"Oh, are you worried about me? Cute! Don't worry 10k, I-"

"Course I am. It's dangerous out here, Murph...." He cuts Murphy off. He turns so he isn't facing Murphy.

"Hey, I didn't mean to be worrying you so bad...." He walks to 10k, turns him around so he can hug the boy to his chest. "If it makes you feel better I can look around for something I could use, ok?"

10k tenses for a second, but accepts the hug. After a few seconds he speaks up, "Yeah, thanks. Find anything of use?" He pulls away from Murphy slowly, & keeps a hand over the other man's.

Murphy smirks, "Something I could use, yes! I was going to show you later, but now is as good as any." He says, digging through his jacket pockets. He pulls out a little dog collar, & presents it to 10k.

10k is visibly confused. He looks at the collar; it's dark leather, with a shiny silver clasp. Small, delicate but sturdy looking. "What for? We don't have a dog."

"No, we have a cute little puppy!~" Murphy teases, poking 10ks nose gently. He undoes the clasp, & with a small 'May I?' he moves to put it around 10ks neck. 10k turns red, but lets Murphy secure it. Murphy draws back a little to look 10k over; he is shifting his weight nervously, & has his hands balled into little fists. "Look how cute you are! God you're so red, does this embarrass you?"

10k gives a little nod, he slowly looks up to Murphy, who looks so proud of his find.

"Thought so. Its cute though!" Murphy says, stepping back to the boy to pepper kisses over his face. "Do you want me to take it off?"

10k quickly shakes his head no, getting redder by the second "No it's...it's fine."

Murphy laughs at that, & pulls 10k with him by his hands. He backs up so he can sit on a large stack of hay & wraps his hands around the boys waist. "Ok, I won't than. What a good boy, embarrassed & still wanting to please me. Or does it turn you on too?"

10k nods his head yes.

Murphy 'tsks', "Hey, can you use your words baby? I love to hear you telling me what you like." He slips a finger into the leather collar & pulls 10k closer, so he is standing between Murphy's spread thighs.

The boy looked at his feet, "It does. It feels...right?" he says. He shuffles close to Murphy, & gently pushed him back by the shoulders, & climbed into his lap.

Murphy gladly let 10k move him, even though it was miniscule. He smiles up at 10k, then slides a hand up to thumb at the leather around the boys neck. "I'm glad to hear then, Tommy. Hm, your such a good boy, aren't you? Taking the initiative to please me, huh?" He moves two fingers to the ring, & harshly tugs 10k closer to him.

10k gasps as he is pulled into a rough, passionate kiss. He hungrily kisses back, even forgetting to breath for a second. When he pulls back he is breathing heavily, & he experimentally rolls his hips down.

Murphy places a firm hand onto 10ks hip, guiding him down so their erections would grind together. He uses his other to pull 10ks head to the side by the collar around his neck. He attacks the boys neck with kisses, nibbling at the skin. He is careful not to leave any heavy marks, figuring it would be nice to ask first, no matter how badly he wanted to claim the boy as _his_.

10k arched his back, grinding down with stuttering hips. He gasps & moans as Murphy uses his hands to direct his body how the man pleases, taking him apart. 10k grabs hold of Murphy's hair, & tugs.

Murphy growls & draws back. "What is it pup? What do you want?" he says, holding the boy still in his lap.

10k whines when he is held in place. He tries to keep moving, though a sharp pull on his collar puts him in line. "Murphy, _please_ , lemme be good for you" he whines.

"You can relax baby, I got you, ok?" Murphy says, he moves a hand to take off the boys belt, setting it aside, & sets to work undoing his pants. "How about you be a dear & ride me, would you like that?",

10k nods, moving his hands down Murphy's chest. He reaches the mans pants & hurriedly begins to unbutton & unzip his pants.

Murphy's hands comes to rest over his wrists, "What did I just say? Hm, do you need obedience training? Didn't you say you wanted to be a good boy? It seems you are much to excited, huh?" he questions.

The boy closes his eyes tight, but relaxes into the mans touch. He bites his lip, trying to stop the constant whining that is coming from himself.

"Well, I guess we can start training now, don't you think? Oh don't worry baby, we can take it slow." Murphy purrs out, sliding his hands to intertwine with the boys. When 10k nods his approval, he pushes the boys wrists behind his back, & uses his own belt to secure them together. "There, now it will be easier to obey. I know its hard to restrain yourself, so I can help some baby."

10k tests the belt around his hands, & he tips his head back to look at Murphy. He pouts slightly, but dips in to kiss Murphy. "I'll be good, please do _something_." He says, trying to move his hips in Murphy's grip.

Murphy smirks, but moves his hands down to pull out 10ks erection. He pulls his pants down to give him wiggle room, & teases 10k with light fingers. Murphy watches 10k bite his lip, trying to thrust his hips into Murphy's hands.

"Mhm, thats my boy. You are impatient, huh? Don't worry love, I'll take care of you." Murphy whispers, he kisses 10k then, distracting from him pulling out the lube & slicking a few fingers.

10ks eyes fly open at the cold touch, but he pushes back into Murphy's fingers after a second. He lets out a small moan, & leans his head to lay on Murphy's shoulder gently.

Murphy continues fingering open 10k with one hand, & the other he uses to pet through his hair. "Thats it baby, let me do all the work. I got you, you just be a good boy & let me take care of it all."

10k comes apart in his hands; he sighs & rests his weight on Murphy, arching his back into his touch. "S'good to me," he breaths out, "so good."

Murphy smiles, withdrawals his fingers, & asks 10k to sit back a little. "I don't want this hurting you, this might make it easier on you" he explains, as he undoes the belt around 10ks hands, but then brings then back together in front of him. He binds them together again, & gives his hands a little kiss. "There we go. Now, down to the main course."

10k raises his joined hands, & parts his elbows so he can slide his arms around Murphy's neck. He brushes at the hair there, waiting for Murphy to make the next move.

"Thats my good boy! Think you deserve a treat?" He jokes, but earns a quick nod from 10k. At this he undoes his own pants, drawing out his erection. He gives himself a few strokes, before he pats at the boys ass. "Alright baby, can you sit up just a little for me? I can direct you ok, just follow my lead."

10k is quick to comply; he raises on his knees more, & shuffles forward to hover over Murphy's dick. He waits for Murphy to return to holding his hips & guides him down. 10k resists the overwhelming urge to drop himself down, & instead lets Murphy set the pace.

Murphy continues to babble praise to 10k, making sure to commend him for being patient. He peppers the boys face with sweet kisses, & when he is fully seated he moved to his lips. He kisses 10k sweetly, but passionately. When they part Murphy lifts 10ks shirt above his head.

"Please, can I move?" 10k asks, surprising Murphy.

"Hm, since you asked so nicely, yes" he says, loosening his grip over the boys hips. "Go slow though, alright? We have enough time, we don't need to rush baby."

Lifting himself slowly, 10k nods. He uses his arms over Murphy's shoulders as leverage to pull himself up. When he is almost lifting all the way off Murphys dick, he feels the grip over his hips tighten, so he pauses, & resumes when the grip returns to normal.

"Good boy, you're doing so well." He breaths, using the grip on 10ks hips to guide him down. "Tommy, you're so good for me."

After a few strokes, Murphy has 10k pause, with he is fully seated. He dives in for a kiss, licking at the boys lips. The kiss is full of passion, 10k begins grinding down onto Murphy, though not lofting himself.

Murphy sighs, loving how the boy looks & feels in his lap. "Fuck, thats it baby" he groans. He lifts on hand to 10ks chest. He trails rough, but light fingers over the expanse of the lithe chest under him.

10ks hips jerk when Murphy's callused digits find his nipple, & he pushes his chest further into Murphy's hand. After a minute he draws back, breathless "Please, can I move?" he asks.

"Mhm, you've been good." Murphy says, letting the boy move in his lap. When 10k sets a slow pace like before, Murphy speeds him up. "You deserve a reward, Tommy. How is this?"

10k gasps & nods. He speeds up his bouncing, needy & hot. He throws his head back & lets out a small moan through his bitten lip.

"Oh baby, you can let go out here. You sound so good, we are far enough away they shouldn't hear from the house." Murphy hotly purrs into his ear, "God, you're so hot Tommy."

10k looks back into Murphy's eyes, nodding. He lets himself moan louder, & hearing himself feels weird, but _exciting_. He continues bouncing in Murphy's lap, with the mans hands helping to move him up  & down. He whines & cries out as Murphy uses his grip to push 10k down onto his dick, while he thrusts up into the boy.

Murphy basks in seeing the pup in his lap, he loves seeing the pale skin sweaty with pleasure rise & fall. He dips his head down to bring one of the pointed nipples into his mouth, & relishes the gasp he gets. He licks a slow circle & sucks gently, driving the kid mad.

"Murphy, close." 10k gasps, pulling Murphy's head close to his chest.

Murphy slide his hand from around the boys nape, down his chest & to his erection. He gently takes hold & begins a slow rhythm. "Ok, Tommy I got you. Let it out" he says, then switches to the other nipple.

10k gasps, thrusting between Murphy's hand & dick. He rolls his hips, trying to chase his release. When he comes Murphy holds his hips still, & strokes him though it. He moans loudly & burrows his face into Murphys neck & sholder.

Murphy gently lifts the trembling boy off his dick, & sets him back down on his upper thighs, just back slightly from where he was. He kisses over 10ks neck as he jerks himself off, letting the boy cool down.

Murphy growls as the boy pulls back, then his mouth comes to his own neck, nipping & kissing at the skin. He spills over 10ks stomach, & he tilts his head so 10k has more room on his neck.

"Taking care of you" 10k whispers. He pulls them close together, leaving kisses where ever he can reach.

"Good boy, Tommy." Murphy purrs, lifting his hands to undo the belt. He rubs at the boys wrists, making sure it didn't hurt him. When 10k moves his hand to wrap around Murphy's neck again, be drops his hands to stroke over the boys back. He traces the boney spine, & feels the muscles jump under his hands. "I think I love you." He whispers, barely loud enough for 10k to hear.

10k pauses, & pulls himself up. He smiles warmly, "Think I love you, too." He leans forward & kisses Murphy, slowly but firmly.

The two men catch their breaths together, close & comfortable. 10k drapes himself over Murphy, he pulls their body's chest to chest, & he wraps his limbs around Murphy.

"Damn kid, touch starved much?" Murphy laughs, "thats ok, I like being touchy too." He wraps his arms around the boy, reaching for 10ks shirt to pull over his head.

"I don't know, I just really like being close to you." 10k says, snuggling impossibly closer. 

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you  forever, I think we may have to head back soon." Murphy whispers, "We dont want to sorry the others, right?"  

10k holds tighter to Murphy, "Couple more minutes? _Please_?" he asks, looking to Murphy with puppy eyes  & a slightly pouted mouth. 

Murphy's heart skips a beat, & he can't possibly say no to Tommy. He nods & pulls him back to his chest, & lays a sweet kiss on his neck. 


End file.
